The Magic of D
by xXFireFistAceXx
Summary: Ace and Luffy go to Hogwarts! If only the wizarding world knew what they had gotten themselves into the moment they accepted them...It seems that the D's don't just have the Will of D. but also the Magic of D. ;P
1. Chapter 1

The minister for magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Dumbledore stood outside a large wooden house; if that's what it could be called. It looked more like a mix between a fortress and house; it even had a watch tower. The people of this world seemed to live in…less modern housing. Well that's how it seemed from the looks of this house.

"Are you sure you want to accept them? This could be dangerous, they are from a different world after all" the minister said.

"Oh, I'm sure Cornelius" The ministry of magic had been experimenting with magic and accidently discovered a whole other world; hard to believe even for the magical society. But not only that, they discovered that there were people from this world with magical abilities as well. The only two however that were young enough to be able to be accepted into a school for learning were two young boys. A fourteen year old and an eleven year old. However none of the other witch craft and wizardry schools would accept them except for Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts.

The man that was up in the watch tower suddenly noticed them. He climbed down and disappeared into the fortress house. The two wizards walked up to the door but before one of them could knock the door slammed open.

"Who're you!" A large woman demanded. Three men had followed her out. A dwarf holding a book, one that had a hairstyle like a rooster and a very tall middle aged man (his hair was black turning grey) in a suit.

"I'm Cornelius Fudge, the minister for magic and this is Dumbledore." He indicated to the old man beside him.

"What do ya want?" The large woman demanded.

"We need to discuss some very important matters with you concerning two boys by the names of Ace and Luffy, as I believe they're called" the minister explained. The woman's eyes narrowed.

"What have those bastards done now…" she mumbled under her breath.

***insert seperating line here 'cause its not working...-_-')**

"AGAIN!"

"No, only 150 fight's per day. You lost all of them. Face it Luffy your weak!"

"I AM NOT ACE!" the 11 year old shouted.

"Are so! Just face the facts, you'll never beat me"

"I WILL I'LL BE STONGER THAN YOU ONE DAY!"

"YOU STONGER THAN ME!" The two brothers were glaring at each other, their noses almost touching.

"YEAH!" Luffy was trying to get Ace to fight him again. He was sick of his older brother calling him weak all the time. He wanted to prove that he was just as strong as him, one more fight and he might get lucky.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Ace then calmed down. "anyway we should be getting dinner." Luffy instantly forgot about their little argument at the mention of food.

"You up for some gator or tiger?"

"Gator's good….so is tiger though" Luffy was thinking hard.

"Whatever we'll see what we run into" Ace walked away.

"Wait for me Ace!" Luffy chased him. They walked through the harsh jungle of Mt. Colbo, towards the alligator infested river. They didn't make it far though before a bear crossed their path.

"Looks like we'll be having bear stew instead" Ace grinned.

"Yeah! Bear stew is great!" Luffy got excited. They got their weapons (sticks) ready. The bear noticed them and growled, standing up on its hind legs. Ace smirked and attacked, cracking the stick over its head; fracturing the bear's skull. Luffy hit it too, not as hard but hard enough to just fracture it. The bear roared in pain and swiped at Ace. He dodged it easily and shoved the stick down its throat. A gurgling sound came from the bear. Luffy punched it while Ace kicked. The bear fell heavily to the ground; not quite dead yet. Ace grabbed Luffy's stick off of him.

"Hey!" Ace ignored the younger boy's protest and delivered the final blow to bears head. It was just too easy for these monstrous kids.

"Heh, that's not even a large bear…" Ace commented. Of course to a normal person the bear would be big enough it was at least 2 and half meters tall.

"Yeah. We should get some gator too!"

"You'll be carrying it though."

"Alright!" Luffy was enthusiastic about more meat. Ace easily dragged the bear behind him, holding his stick over his shoulder. Luffy ran ahead to the river.

"Don't get eaten"

"ACE, I haven't been eaten in a long time!" Ace laughed.

"I guess that's true enough…" He left the bear far enough away from the bank that the alligators wouldn't be attracted to it and take their prize.

"Ace I'm gonna do it on my own!" Luffy explained. Ace smiled and sat down where he was, watching Luffy.

"I'm gonna be really pissed at you if you get eaten the one time I'm not helping"

"Ace," the eleven year old whined. "I'm eleven now! I'm a lot stronger; I can even break rocks now!"

"So, I could do that when I was 5"

"I haven't lived here my whole life like you!" Ace shrugged.

"Just hurry up" Luffy turned away and jumped down onto a rock in the river. There was an alligator head showing on top of the water right next to the rock. Luffy grinned and raised his stick then brought it down on the large lizards head, hard. When he hit it he lost his balance and slipped off the rock and into the water.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled and was about to jump in when he saw Luffy was still clinging to the rock, the smaller boy was only half submerged in the water. However as Luffy was trying to pull himself out the alligator had disappeared under the water; it wasn't happy about being hit on the head. Ace noticed this. "Luffy watch out! The alligator's under water!" He called out.

"EH?" Luffy tried harder to pull himself out; he wanted to prove to Ace that he could kill a gator without getting eaten. Ace sighed annoyed and jumped down to help. Just as he helped Luffy get out of the water the gator launched itself out of the water where Luffy had been just milliseconds before. Ace held his stick and hit the gator harder than Luffy ever could and killed it after the second hit.

"Dammit Luffy, why do you always get into trouble? You can't do anything without my help!"

"I can too, the rock was just slippery" Ace snorted and took the alligator over to the bank.

"Right your carrying that, I've got the bear" Ace said picking said animals leg up. Luffy nodded as he landed next to Ace. He held the gator by the tail and dragged it through the jungle of Mt colbo back to the Dadan bandits hide out.

**like? yes? no? Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have done some working out and changed Ace and Luffy's ages to a year younger. Ace is now 13 instead of 14 and Luffy 10 not 11. Their birthdays happen during the Hogwarts school year.**

Ace and Luffy dropped that night's dinner outside for one of the bandits to cook. If the brothers did it there would be nothing left for anyone else before it's even served; the bandit group learned that the hard way. However before the two boys could disappear into the house they built themselves, the bandit on watch shouted out to them.

"Oi! You two! There are a couple o' guys here to talk to you and Garp's here as well"

"Who?" Ace asked.

"I dunno, go find out yer selves" they looked at each other before shrugging and going inside the hide out. The first thing Luffy noticed was not the strangely dressed people who had come to see them but their grandpa, Garp. Luffy swallowed at the sight of him, he didn't tend to leave the young boy with happy memories exactly. While Luffy did that, Ace just frowned at the strangers, an old man and an extremely old man with a long beard. Garp looked at them.

"Oh! You two are back!" Garp exclaimed. "It's about time; these men can't wa…" he was cut off by Ace.

"Who're you?" the thirteen year old boy asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"OI, DON'T INTERUPT ME!" Garp shouted at him only to be completely ignored. The younger looking one rose up and made his way towards Ace. He was short and wore the strangest looking clothes either boy had ever seen. He wore a pinstriped suit with a scarlet tie, travelling cloak and a green bowler hat in his hand, revealing his short grey hair. The man held his hand out to Ace.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, minister for magic," Ace stared at the man's hand before remembering Makino's lessons on politeness. He shook Fudge's hand hesitantly; the man smiled.

"Minister for Magic?" Luffy asked tearing his attention away from his grandpa as Fudge turned to him and held his hand out for Luffy to shake. Luffy didn't take it until Ace kicked him and glared. Luffy shook it awkwardly.

"Yes, I'll explain soon enough," He said. The old man with the long beard and glasses made his way over; he smiled warmly at the two boys. Fudge moved out of the way as Dumbledore came forward.

"I am Professor Dumbledore." He said, looking at the boys through his half-moon glasses with his piercing yet friendly blue eyes. Ace and Luffy stared at him.

"Professor?" They asked at the same time.

"What's a professor?" Luffy continued.

"A teacher I think." Ace explained to him, he turned to Garp. "Hey old man, you're not going to get him to come here almost every day to teach us smart stuff are you?" Ace pointed at Dumbledore. "I thought you only wanted us to know basic stuff, fighting skills and survival skills!" He said angrily.

"Of course I want you to be sma…Wait that's not the point. I didn't organize anything with these men. Just sit down, shut up and listen to them!" Garp growled. Luffy swallowed and sat down like he was told; Ace glared defiantly at Garp but sat down anyway.

Dumbledore watched the short argument amusedly.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Fudge whispered to him so that only the old professor could hear.

"Of course minister." He whispered back and watched as they were told to sit down; he smiled and sat down himself.

"So what's all this minister of magic and professor stuff about?" the older boy, Ace, asked. Dumbledore smiled warmly at them.

"The two of you," he indicated to the boys. "Are wizards." Ace and Luffy only looked at him like he was crazy, he sighed. "Perhaps I should've explained everything before saying that." He mused. Fudge rolled his eyes annoyed and started explaining from the start.

"We are wizards. The ministry for magic has been conducting some experiments and accidently discovered a whole other universe. This universe would be where you live. We have done research on it and during the process we discovered that there are wizards here too." He pointed at the boys. "However no witches have been found."

"In our world we have a number of schools especially for the art of witchcraft and wizardry. I am the headmaster of one of these schools, Hogwarts." Dumbledore then explained. "As Britain's ministry of magic discovered this universe, and Hogwarts being the school located in Britain, we have decided to accept you as students of our school." He then reached into his robe and pulled out two sealed letters and handed them to the brothers. They took them curiously, well Luffy did anyway; Ace just stared at it.

"How do we know that you aren't just making all this stuff up?" Ace asked, frowning up at Dumbledore.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Ace didn't answer as Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"YEAH!" Luffy yelled excitedly, looking up from the letter which he had been ever so slowly reading. The young boy watched eagerly as he gave it a wave and a post that helped hold up the roof of the hideout-that had been broken in an argument the brothers had, had the night before-repaired itself completely so that it now looked as good as new. Luffy had stars in his eyes.

"That's so cool!" He cheered.

"How can we tell you didn't just eat a devil fruit that allows you to fix things?" Ace asked. Dumbledore just smiled and waved his wand again and this time Luffy's hat floated up high into the air. Both boys looked up at it.

"See Ace, he is magic!" Luffy declared with his well-known grin covering his face. Ace stopped frowning.

"Yeah I guess…" Dumbledore held the letter out to him again and this time Ace took it. He read it over:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

Ace briefly wondered what all those words meant.

_Dear Mr Gol,_

How'd they know his name! He frowned at the paper but read on.

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term 1 begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Head mistress_

"I don't know about all this magic stuff…" Ace said when he finished reading. "What do you think Lu?" He looked at his brother who was _still_ reading. Ace sighed as Luffy ignored him and concentrated on reading; he never was any good with that. Five minutes later when he had finished a confused Luffy asked,

"We have an owl?" Ace almost face palmed.

"Of course we don't! Why would we have a pet owl?" He snapped, getting ticked at his brother.

"There's no need for an owl seeing as I'm here. You can decide now if you wish to go." Dumbledore cut in before it turned into an argument. They looked at him.

"I want to go!" Luffy stated eagerly.

"I don't know Luffy, if we go then what happens to becoming stronger? We may not be able to train to be pirates-"

"YOU WILL NOT BE PIRATES!" Garp bellowed and stood up before Ace could get any further. "BOTH OF YOU WILL BECOME STRONG NAVY SOLDIERS!"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN! YOU CAN'T DECIDE THAT FOR US!" Ace yelled back and stood up too, all the while glaring. "WE'RE GONNA BE PIRATES!"

"MARINES!"

"PIRATES!"

"MARINES!"

"PIRATES!"

"MARINES!"

"PIRATES!"

Everybody watched the argument bored, well everyone except the minister for magic and Dumbledore. It would seem that Ace could possibly become a troublesome student with his short temper, Luffy on the other hand they weren't sure about – only that he wasn't the brightest. Oh well, it was too late now, they had decided to take the brothers on as students of Hogwarts and that was what they would do.

They watched as Ace was punched by Garp- this action surprised both Albus and Fudge-and Luffy run over to his brother.

"Alright I've decided, both of you will go to that school and learn magic. Then you can use it for your future as strong marines!" Garp declared and turned to the wizards. "When do you want to take them?"

"Well, we could take them now and they could stay on the school grounds with a friend of mine." Dumbledore offered. "Or we can come back a week before the school term starts-"

"Take them now; it'll get those monsters off of my hands!" Dadan put in and turned to said 'monsters'. "Go get whatever you wanna take."

"But-" Ace started angrily when he was hit over the head by Garp.

"You're going now and that's final! No room for arguing!" Luffy, who had no intention on being hit by his grandpa's 'Fist of love', pulled on Ace's arm.

"C'mon Ace, it sounds fun. It can be like an adventure!" He said grinning his smile at the older boy. Ace rolled his eyes and let Luffy drag him out to their 'house' that they had built together. It was a wonder the thing was even still standing after 3 years.

Ace paused as he grabbed an armful of random clothes. "Hey Luffy, have you got a bag?"

"Nope."

"What're we gonna put this stuff in then?" Luffy made a face that showed he was thinking hard. Ace laughed. "Careful don't hurt yourself! Oh I know, we can use one of them bags that Makino brings stuff up in." Luffy's face instantly relaxed.

"I'll go find one!" the 10 year old ran off and came back 5 minutes later with a bag. They both shoved some clothes in and Ace looked at their weapons.

"We should take them too to train." He suggested while grabbing his. Luffy copied and they both went back inside.

Inside Dumbledore and Fudge we're standing next to the fire with a jar in Fudge's hand.

"We're ready." Ace announced, coming in.

"What are those?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow. Ace looked at their weapons and shrugged.

"Sticks or makeshift staffs; we use them as weapons."

"I think you'll have to leave those behind then." The old man smiled kindly. Ace looked at him annoyed before dumping the bag with their clothes in on the ground and went outside. Luffy followed and they came back in with their hands empty.

"Alright, are we all ready now?" Fudge asked impatiently. Luffy responded by nodding eagerly. "Come over here then." He beckoned and then proceeded to place the jar in the middle of the floor. "This is called a Portkey. It is a magical object used for transportation. We found that it's the easiest way to travel between this world and ours." The minister explained.

The boys looked at it. "But it's just a jar…" Ace stated.

"Wow that's so cool! A magical jar!" Luffy exclaimed, clearly impressed.

"Now quickly grab hold of it because it's due to leave in a minute." Fudge ordered. The four grabbed hold of it.

"Don't cause too much trouble! I don't want you two to be expelled." Garp told them.

"See ya gramps!" Luffy grinned.

"Bye old man." Ace didn't even look at him.

"OLD MAN! I TOLD YOU IT'S-" Garp's rant was cut off as the four felt a jerking sensation and disappeared from sight. "Grandpa…" Garp finished.

**Hey Peoplez! I am not dead! (just letting you know XD) I have been busy with school work at the end of last year and then I went away for the holidays (otherwise I would have updated sooner) and now I'm back at school again T_T This sucks. Also When I got back from my holiday I had all these idea's for my fanfic 'Fading Soul' so I was working on that and made it from chapter 3 to chapter 8 in a space of a few days XD and 9 came out a week later. I'm on a roll with that story! So if you like Trafalgar Law you should check it out ;D**

**And there is a catagory 4 cyclone about to hit where I live in the next couple of days and I'll probably lose power so I thought that I should get out my notebook and start on the next chapter for this! I have ideas! XD**

**And I've had this song 'Inside the Fire' stuck in my head for the past week so I made a video of Ace to it XD If you wanna see there's a link on my profile :) And I'm pretty sure nobody cares about this stuff but whatever! X3**

**However there was some stuff I wanted to say (possibly important) but I have gone and forgotten -_-' typical me...Oh well X)**

**See you next chapter! (whenever I manage to get it out :P)**


End file.
